


The Unlikely Story of Me and You

by CrimsonLotus



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: M/M, One Shot Collection, Post-Canon, Writing Exercise
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-09
Updated: 2015-04-10
Packaged: 2018-03-21 23:59:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3707953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimsonLotus/pseuds/CrimsonLotus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of one shots and drabbles for the sake of improving my writing.</p><p>#2 You're irresistible<br/>Gerome likes watching Laurent, but sometimes it just isn't enough. So while in a library with Laurent, he takes matters into his own hands.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. It's Been Awhile

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laurent and Gerome were arguably good friends during their time in the army. Now a few years later, Laurent finds himself missing Gerome, so he seeks him out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Upon noticing that my new ship had very few works, I decided to write a little something. At the same time I realized I needed to improve my writing, so I decided to make a series a one shots and drabbles. I hope you enjoy.

     Long after everything had settled down Laurent had taken to traveling the world in a quest for knowledge and a desire to investigate the unknown. He was perfectly happy most of the time. Almost every time he turned around in these foreign lands there was something new or something exciting to examine. And whenever he felt a little too detached from humanity or needed supplies he could head to the nearest town. While not all of them always had what he needed, he always got along fine with the inhabitants due to his reserved yet pleasant disposition. But no matter how much time he spent on his beloved research or relaxing in a town, he always felt slightly off. It was not the overwhelming loneliness from his years before the others had arrived in this time, he didn’t long for his mother, nor his good friend Lucina. This longing was for the person he understood best but knew the least about: Gerome. 

 

     They had gotten fairly close, he was the one who updated Gerome on how the rest of the troops were and eventually they did a few patrols together. But he didn’t miss the Gerome that patrolled with him, he missed the Gerome he only saw once. He had spent a good few hours with him on a night in which Gerome’s headache induced insomnia had kept him up, and Laurent’s research and reports had stolen the time away from him. 

  Nothing inappropriate  or sexual had happened that night, though there had been several moments in which it looked like something might happen. They had somehow managed to end up discussing what they would after everything had calmed down, given of course that they made it out alive. 

 

Gerome had said he would settle down in the wyvern valley, and take care of any injured wyverns and the such. Laurent had since then entertained the image of Gerome tending to wyverns like some sort of worried father. Albeit a stoic father.  At the time Laurent had voiced this thought to Gerome and it had been the first time he had ever heard the man laugh. It was not a full laugh, just a small chuckle but it was charming all the same. 

They had then moved on to Laurent’s plans for the future. What he had told Gerome is exactly what he had ended up doing. Traveling far and wide, taking notes on all that he would see, Gerome had said that his plans suited him well. And then joked that he really did only take after his mother. They had both laughed at that, and then it had been time for Laurnet to actually get some sleep if he wanted to be able to function well enough to do his duties in the morning. And right before he had left the tent Gerome had said, almost under his breath, “You’re welcome to stop by after everything is over.” 

 

It was that sentence that brought him to were he was now, in a small town near the wyvern valley. It seemed everyone here knew of the masked rider, he would take down any wyvern that got out of control along with any beasts in the area. Sometimes he would come into town to get some necessities but he never stayed long enough to have a conversation with anyone, that did not stop almost every teenage girl in the town from developing an enormous crush on him though. 

 

No hide nor hair could be seen of either Gerome or his wyvern Minerva. He feared that Gerome had set up his home in _the middle of the dammed wyvern valley._ The safer option was to stay in the village until a beast reared it’s head and Gerome came to defend the village or Gerome came to restock his supplies. The shop keeper had informed him that the masked rider typically came to his shop once every three to four months. And that Gerome had last came three weeks ago so the wait time was far too long to keep away from his research. After all he had only come to calm the ache in his heart, then he would be back out traveling and researching as if he had never stopped.

 

But honestly, the man made his home in the most dangerous place he could. And it was made more dangerous because Laurent knew that if he injured, or worse, killed one of the wyverns, Gerome would most likely, no, definitely never want to see him again. And then the damnable ache in his heart would never go away. He sighed and scratched his head, this would be difficult, but if everything plays out correctly it will defiantly be worth it. 

 

*

He had  made it halfway into the valley with no problems, but what was very troubling was that there was no sign of any wyverns. Though he supposed he should be thankful, it meant that he had not had to fight anything yet. 

 

He had passed by some empty caves, but really that was all he had seen, but he figured he was probably getting close to Gerome by now. Shortly after he thought that he heard a low rumbling sound, but could not place the supposed wyvern’s location so he pressed onward. Before he had moved even five feet the sound occurred again, this time louder, and much closer. Laurent scanned the area but found nothing, but this time he was sure he had heard a wyvern. He crept along slowly, keeping his ears and eyes alert. If the wyvern attacked he would do his best to avoid the creature, but if there was no other way out, he would have to fight the wyvern and hope the commotion would alert Gerome to his presence. And if it proved to be more than one wyvern, well then may the Gods help him. 

 

He mentally runs over which spells would work best against the wyverns, and presses onward with his eyes peeled.But then the only noise that can be heard is his own breathing, all auditory signs of the wyverns had completely vanished, this could be very good or extremely bad. If the wyvern had left then he was safe and could keep on walking with no problems, but if the wyvern was regrouping or worse, getting more wyverns then he was in huge trouble. But regardless he should keep going, especially if it turns out to be the latter. The sooner he finds Gerome the better. 

 

He literally takes one step and then there are _five_ wyverns growling at him from behind and one large on has landed in front of him. _For the love of the gods, he is fucked._  

 

The wyverns behind him stalk closer to him, snarling and showing off their razor sharp teeth. But none make a move to attack him, they moved as if trying to herd him closer to the one in front, presumedly the alpha. The alpha has it’s wings raised up and looks like it is about spew fire from its mouth, so he quickly readies a wind spell, but before either of the two can attack, another wyvern lands between them and suddenly Laurent is pressed tightly against someone’s chest. 

 

The stranger is quickly identified as Gerome for his voice is unmistakable even if all he is making is odd growling noises. A wyvern growls from somewhere behind Laurent and Gerome steps towards it and releases his own growl and pulls Laurent even closer to his chest.  Gerome readjust his arms, moving one to wrap tightly around his waist and the other to cradle Laurent's head. Laurent then blushes profusely, the situation was horribly embarrassing for him, even more so because he actually enjoys  the way Gerome smells and his warmth is comforting after being psychically alone for so long.But honestly the growling is incredibly strange and it makes him feel like he is a piece of meat that Gerome is fighting the wyvern for. Gerome has definitely picked up some animalistic behaviors from being surrounded by wyverns for so long.

He feels Gerome’s body shift and, judging by the wyverns whimper, Laurent is pretty sure Gerome just shoved the wyvern away.The sound of flapping wings fills the air around them, and with one last growl aimed at the sky, Gerome finally lets go of Laurent. He looks up at the mask clad face of his friend who looks back down at him with his typical half grin.  

But then he backs up and looks down at his feet, “I-i." He swallows out of a nervous habit, "My apologies. I should of quickly sent them away instead of doing such a thing.”  Minerva lets out a huff, signifying her amusement. She'd tell Laurent the truth if she could. 

“All is fine Gerome. My thanks for your assistance with the wyverns.” Gerome grunts in response, still somewhat ashamed. “So, a home amongst the wyverns, just like you planned.”

 

“So, if the world is your research field. What brings you here?” 

 

“You said I could stop by after everything was over. Unless the offer no longer stands, if so I can leave.”Laurent’s throat tightens, and all he can think is _please do not turn me away._

 

Gerome’s answer comes faster than expected, “Stay!" He immediately regrets the fierceness and how much it sounded like a command. " I mean, the offer still stands.” Laurent’s entire body relaxes and he smiles up at Gerome. 

The atmosphere between them seemingly morphs and it feels like they’re back in Gerome’s tent on that night so long ago, in one of those missed moments. Suddenly they’re much too close for Laurent’s normal comfort levels, but he can not bring himself to care because seconds later Gerome’s mouth is on his. 

He threads his fingers into Gerome’s hair and Gerome’s arms lock around him, crushing him against his chest. Gerome’s tongue is mapping out all the crevices in his mouth and the pressure inside him is way too intense for a kiss of such a small level. It was almost as if Gerome was trying to devour his mouth, with how aggressive and enthusiastic he was. Gerome moved one hand up to cup Laurent's head and tried to force his head closer to his, deepening the kiss further, and then started sucking on his tongue. They both let out deep moans, and Gerome could feel his control slipping.      

And then Gerome is pressing open mouthed kisses along his jaw then down his neck and his brain entertains the thought that he probably shouldn’t do this with someone he knows so little about, but that thought is destroyed when Gerome bites down on the junction where his shoulder and neck meet. It’s a moment of ecstasy and he lets out a low moan which Gerome responds to with one of his own. 

Then Gerome’s mouth is back on his and he surges forward, and sucks on Gerome’s tongue a little, but then Gerome’s hands are on his assand he is being lifted upwards, so he wraps his legs around Gerome’s waist. He uses the new angle to kiss and suck along Gerome’s neck and for a few seconds everything is perfect, but then Gerome breaks their trance by pulling Laurent off him and setting him down. Before Gerome can open his mouth to speak, Laurent has already figured out what he is going to say from the look in his eyes. 

“No apologies are needed, I enjoyed that very much.” And Gerome stares down at him looking like it is the best moment ever but still painfully apprehensive, and worried he’ll injure or upset Laurent, or that if he kisses him again he will turn and leave, never to return. 

After a minute passes Gerome’s expression has not changed, so Laurent leans up onto the points of his feet and gently kisses Gerome. As if hoping the kiss will get him to start thinking again, or at the least get him to kiss back. But Gerome pulls away, but this time when their eyes meet he does not look worried or even excited, he just looks like the normal Gerome, complete with his half grin.He would kiss him again but the mood has been sufficiently destroyed. 

“So, I guess this means you’re going to stay then, Laurent?” The way he says his name sends shivers up his spine, placing major emphasis on the‘L’, ‘R’ and the ’T’.  

“For a week or so yes, if it does not bother you I have a few notebooks that are weighing me down that I need a place to store. And every so often I will need to cross-reference someof the things I have written down with what I leave behind so I will need to come back- He is cut off by Gerome lightly kissing him. “Whatever keeps you coming back to me.”

 

 


	2. You're Irresistible

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gerome likes watching Laurent, but sometimes it just isn't enough. So while in a library with Laurent, he takes matters into his own hands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First time writing something even remotely nsfw. Will be edited at a later time.

After the first incident after Gerome had intervened with the wyverns, Laurent and him were getting along fine. There had been no further sexual exploration since the first time, and Gerome was practically fraying at the seems. The week Laurent had spent with him had him wanting to pin Laurent against anything and everything, taking his time to mark the young mage and finally claim him. But sadly the opportunity had never arrived and so Laurent had left, and two months passed with out any word from him and life for Gerome had returned to normal. Then Laurent had sent a letter detailing a request he had for Gerome. Laurent’s request had been simple, he wanted some of the notes he had left with Gerome to be brought to him in the library of a relatively close village. It wasn’t the village that Gerome visited for supplies, but one about thirty five miles away from that one. Not too far as to cause problems for Gerome, but too far for Laurent to come back for the notes himself. 

After Laurent was done with the notes, they’d only way him down in his travels so Gerome was to stay for the day to take them back home with them. The situation had landed Gerome with nothing to do but watch Laurent all day. He had insisted Gerome go out or do something, that he didn’t have to stay with him the whole day, but there wasn’t anything that appealed to him like watching Laurent did. 

Watching Laurent was something he could honestly do for the rest of his life. He adored the creamy texture of his skin, watching him expose his neck, when he tilted or moved his head around, his skin coming out of hiding in his collar only to tease him by quickly hiding away again.He wanted to bite and mark all the skin to show everyone that looked at him that Laurent was happily with someone already, but with all the layers no one would see any marks regardless of how high or wide he made them. Unless of course he was to try and mark Laurent’s face, but that would without a single doubt bring the red head’s fury down upon him. 

The red head in question was currently leaning over one of the tables in that he had spread his work over. He had long since abandoned a large portion of his standard outfit, as had Gerome, for the conner of the library that the two were set up in was poorly ventilated and it was much too hot to keep their full outfits on. Laurent’s overcoat and cape had been the first to go, and a few hours later the banner had gone too. This had left him with a black sleeveless under shirt and his underskirt. Gerome had his armor sitting on the table behind him, he was shirtless but that didn’t bother him. 

He was way too preoccupied staring at Laurent’s collar bone, and the lovely curve of his neck, and fuck, he's arousedjust looking at Laurent. Laurent stands up straight and moves to stretch his back and neck, and what is left of Gerome’s self control is shattered. Before he even realizes that he has moved, he has his arms wrapped around Laurent’s waist and is biting and sucking all of Laurent’s neck. And then his right hand is under Laurent’s shirt and is tracing along the lean muscle. He presses up against Laurent trying to get as much friction between them while he begins to kiss along his jaw. Laurent is still trying to rid himself of the confusion caused by the suddenness of it all when Gerome’s left hand wraps around his cock and for a split second he is pretty sure the world just stopped. It starts back up quickly though, as Gerome’s right hand moves his head so Gerome can quickly kiss him. Then Gerome is right back to biting and sucking along his neck, marking the frail skin. He’d feel bad about it later but for now all he wanted was to get Laurent turned on enough for him to be able to bend Laurent over the dammed library table. 

But a small rational side of him demands that he make sure this is all ok with Laurent, because Laurent is important to him. So as he moves his hands to push down Laurent’s skirt and under garment, he moves his mouth to Laurent’s ear and manages to ground out, “Do you want me to stop Laurent? If you want me to I will.” It takes Laurent a few deep breaths before he almost growls out. 

 

“Gerome, I want you to fuck me now.” And there is no talking after that. Gerome ends up failing to get the under skirt off, so he steps over it, and with one hand presses Laurent flat against the table, and thenGerome is on his knees, His mouth parallel with Laurent’s asshole. Neither of them has lube, so this is going to have to suffice. He runs his tongue along the rim, and Laurent lets out s very surprised high pitched moan.He gives the hole a slight kiss, and then he is plunging his tongue into the tight heat and relishing in all the moans Laurent releases. 

Laurent, on the other hand, is barely clinging onto reality, he hadn’t expected something like this to feel so overwhelmingly good. Nonetheless for something like this to happen on his first time. Gerome is fucking him with his tongue, is what keeps repeating in his head, and it feels magnificent. A finger pushes in and starts moving around, trying to find the spot that will increase Laurent’s moans by ten fold. Then two more of Gerome’s fingers are in Laurent and both are making noises like no other. Laurent’s are keening, and unintentional, Gerome’s are a low grade growl, the more sexual version of what Laurent had heard before. The fingers eventually end their search, Gerome couldn’t find the spot but that was fine. What was coming next would find the spot. 

 

He pulls his tongue and fingers out and rises to his feet. Laurent lets out a deep whine at this, but then he can feel Gerome’s cock pressing against his hole, and fuck it hurts. Laurent ponders telling Gerome this, but that would most likely just make the man stop entirely, and he does not want that. Laurent barely registers Gerome pressing against his back, he’s entirely in and the growling is mixed with panting. Gerome licks the skin behind Laurent’s ear and then he is moving, and the growling is mixed with moans. 

Laurent moans as pleasure replaces the majority of the pain, he gets used to the steady rhythm Gerome has set. In and out. In and out. Gerome is growling right in his ear now, and strangely it turns him on. He made to voice this to the other, when one of Gerome’s hands raps around his dick, and stars to jerk him off in time with the thrust. It is like things went from forty to one hundred in mere seconds. Laurent is faintly aware that he has started to squirm and moan louder. He realizes that he's moaning Gerome’s name and Gerome is growling his. But then there is a thumb in his mouth and Gerome growls out, “Mine”.Then the pace triples and he's gasping for air and everything melts away except for Gerome, and as he orgasms he manages a shaky, “Yours” and the world goes black. 

 


End file.
